


It's the things you do

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, MatsuTen Week, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: It’s not like there had been a reliable manual he could look up, but sometimes Tendou wished he had been able to properly articulate his feelings for Matsukawa Issei.





	It's the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> Still loving this pair. 
> 
> Prompts Used: Firsts, First Date, First kiss

Life was a strange ride.

One minute he was a freak nobody wanted to play with. Then, he was a freak few people wanted in their teams. But back then, it had been constant. Tendou Satori was just that weird kid in the block. Someone who had a dumb haircut and eyes that caught everything.

In those early days Tendou still wanted a friend. A chance to be hero. Anything to strip off the label of freak.

It hadn’t worked; but Tendou did get stronger to stand up for himself. To block their plays and words. He may have looked petty but for him, that had been just the way karma worked in life. That itself gained a reputation for him to label himself a monster without it hurting as much it could have by others. It worked. He gained his own voice, his own style and eventually a team that would accept him.

When it came to love, that had been tricky. It still had been an obstacle course, with girls not liking his personality, and with boys being less vocal about preferences with each other. For most of his early teens Tendou was still very green. He had crushes, but he had never explicitly talked to them. He was uncharacteristically timid about it, as if he couldn’t really glance at romance with any real leads to bear fruit for that kind of company. And it had been fine.

Having friends that laughed or didn’t mind his presence had been enough by then. He had needed that kind of warmth in his life. To belong for once without being rejected for being himself. He didn’t step back into that kind of longing until he heard his laugh. It had been hearty, unattractive for some, but it had shown his personality. An open guy that didn’t care about the stares he got when he laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

It had been a beautiful sight. With his dark hair to be undone from a long hard game, with his skin still flushed and his jersey clinging to him. Tendou had memorized the school colors and name, and had known that his heart would imprint that image until he couldn’t go a day without thinking about it.

They didn’t officially talk to each other until mid-year of their second year. It had been a very rare day when Shiratorizawa accepted a joint game with Aobajohsai; and while Tendou would have been pumped, he had been very nervous. He had never been good at those kinds of situations when he would have to interact with someone, he thought was attractive. He could joke around with his friends, could be mature when he knew it was appropriate, but Tendou was primary at a loss. When they pulled to the school, and he saw him, he was nearly blinded by his eyes and smile that had been aimed by him when they bowed in greeting.

 

  
_“Hello, I’m Matsukawa Issei.”_

_“Pleasure. I’m Tendou Satori.”_

 

  
It hadn’t been the very first time he had met him, but it had the first introduction he got from Matsukawa. He had been very outgoing from day one. His jokes helped Tendou to smile and pretend he was just another guy that knew how to joke around. The rest of the day had gone like that, with him teasing him and having Matsukawa playing along. He didn’t stutter horribly, but he had been sure that Semi had noticed his cheeks. None of his friends said anything, but he had been sure that Matsukawa’s pals were not idiots with how he used his time wisely with Matsukawa.

The day ended with Matsukawa’s number in his contacts.

And for many weeks later of passively flirting-but-not-really flirting with him, until one day they went on a date. That had been a highlight for him, to have a connection with someone that understood him. Before, Tendou had been confident that he could live most of his life with just friends to lean on. And he could still do that. But when he found someone like Matsukawa, it had gained him a better perspective of his life. Of how much he still wanted to discover and explore by his own terms. When he fell in love with him, Tendou knew he was still young, inexperienced; but he had felt really.

To open his heart more for them, for himself. He had guarded himself for a long time, yet he knew that eventually all that guarding would eventually hinder him.

Their first date had been small, easy and something he could picture as the right tone for them. Bowling had been a fun way to tease each other, with snacks, drinks and a game to be competitive with. Matsukawa had won, but it had been fun to play with the neon colors flashing in between their turns. He also remembered how much fun he had when the day turned into night. When next the movie they watched had actually been so terrible that it had exploded into a game of predicting the whole plot and tropes they would use.

They didn’t kiss right away, but that didn’t mean that Matsukawa didn’t make his heart beat like crazy when they held hands when he took him back home. That had been eclectic on itself; because it meant Matsukawa liked him too, to initiate that type of intimacy.

Before he knew it, they became boyfriends. The title hadn’t been what he would have thought had been possible but it had happened. On an ordinary day when they shared a weekend together, Matsukawa referred him to that in passing. Tendou hadn’t expected but when Matsukawa smiled at him, he had sent a firm tug at their joint hands. That had been all he could do at the time when he felt his heart could have burst from that admission.

He sometimes still felt new to it. Having someone that let him lean on, both metaphorically and physically. To have random texts at all hours and while unapologetically declaring to the world that he was allowed to love who he wanted. It had been surreal, as it had been amazing. And something he would always cherish.

He had been his first boyfriend. And with that, came his own signs of being hesitant. He knew few things from what other people had said, but it all ultimately led him to wonder how long he could go without telling Matsukawa what he wanted to say or do when he was still partially scared of the unknown.

But for the record, Tendou shouldn’t have been that scared.

Matsukawa Issei, had always been kind, gentle and funny and someone that had made Tendou accept himself. From a lonely childhood to now this, it had still made him speechless a couple of times. When he held his hand, to when they to an amusement park and rode all the crazy rides while taking a lot of goofy pictures. It had been easy to be with him. So much, that it almost felt like they were just to really close friends.

(Who happened to have a knack of holding hands a lot.)

Tendou was thrilled. Always smiling every day since they’ve started dating. Both their schools may have lost their own rounds for the championships, but Tendou had gained Matsukawa.

And when he had eventually told him of his fears, Matsukawa had been exactly kind. They had talked, and talked under the sunset until it became with shaded with stars. With his head listening to Matsukawa’s heart Tendou felt safe. So much that when he lifted his head, he kissed Matsukawa on the cheek.

It had been a sweet moment, and one Tendou would always adore since the first time he had heard Matsukawa’s laugh that had captured his attention.


End file.
